The Crystal Kingdom
The Crystal Kingdom is one of the smallest Kingdoms in the Mushroom World. It’s a medium-sized island 400 miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Under the rule of Princess Vie, the Kingdom’s usually peaceful, suffering little attacks. Sometimes Wart attacks to have his revenge from previous mishaps. 'History' 'The Beginning' No one knows how The Crystal Kingdom was found but there are many legonds and myths. Almost all of them connects to the late Queen Mirysin (Princess Vie's mother). The most popular was, and is, about a dark spirit (to be speciffic, Bowser's ancestor) who showed Vie's grandmother, along with little Mirysin who was about 3 years old, The Crystal Kingdom, which was nothing but land and a couple goombas. After Vie's grandmother and the dark spirit finished building the first Crystalian town, Shine City, the spirit told her she has to make a sacrifce to keep the land. They went into the woods on the far side of Shine City and she was never heard from again. Mirysin was raised by the goombas. Another famous myth is about how a clan of goombas found the Crystal Kingdom after kidnapping young Queen Mirysin from the Mushroom Kingdom's (Back then just called 'The Main Land') savour at the time, who remained nameless throughout the myth. They named The Crystal Kingdom after her middle name, Crystal, and the warm but snowy climate. This myth leans more to being fake because the Mushroom and Crystal Kingdoms are 400 miles apart by sea, bridges wern't made at the time, and the goombas had no hands to control a ship so it was impossible for goombas to settle The Crystal Kingdom. However a group of paragoombas could've discovered The Crystal Kingdom, but the myth only says goombas. There is no myth on how the Crystal Heart or the Scepter of Truth came to existance, they were just in the myths as they were told. 'Wartime' When Vie was 13, The Crystal Kingdom and Sarasaland engaged in war after an intense arguement over who gets to keep The Main Land (not yet called the Mushroom Kingdom), since they discovered it around the same time and was too stupid to record the exact date or time. After the war The Crystal Kingdom had 30 million dollars in damages and most of the soldiers, and the King and Queen died. 'A New Visitor' Year after Princess Miranda moved Vie and Veronica back to the Crystal Kingdom, Mr. M along with Velvet (and at the end Miranda herself) try to take over The Crystal Kingdom. When Mr. L, his 'back-up' crew, and Possessed Vie went there to obtain the Crystal Heart. They found out the truth about the Kingdoms troubles. 'Another Green Thunder' The most recent story The Crystal Kingdom is featured. 'General info' 'Landscape' The landscape is usually snowy, whatever season it is. However even if snow falls, it doesn’t effect the heat, or the cold. Little mountains are in the Crystal Kingdom. They are many plains, and fields. Many cites as well. Most roads are made out of black concrete and have yellow lines down the middle. (A/N: Is that familiar Americans? XD *shot*) Though some roads are just made of dirt and rocks. 'Government' The kingdom is currently ruled by Princess Vie. The kingdoms capital is Shine City. Where the Vie’s castle reigns. There is a small military. However the whole kingdom relies on the Crystal Heart and The Scepter of Truth to protect them, since these two objects are the two of the most powerful objects in the Mushroom World. Second and third to the Power Star in the Mushroom Kingdom. 'Demographics' The Crystal Kingdom’s population is not so vast. A population of a little over 10,000. Which is very little compared to it’s neighbor, the Mushroom Kingdom. Little species live there as well. Goombas, Bob-ombs, Koopa Troopas, and mostly Humans, surprisingly. Racism is not that much of a problem in the Crystal Kingdom. The species are scattered across the tiny Kingdom. Though sometimes there are quarrels of who’s the better species. 'Species' *Humans *Goombas *Bob-ombs *Koopa Troopas *Shy Guys 'Currency' The Crystal Kingdom’s currency is the crystal coin. A small silver coin with a small crystal, usually fake, wedged inside it. Not very famous anywhere outside The Crystal Kingdom. Sometimes seen in Sarasaland. Though not very often. 'Towns, Citys, and Plains' *Shine City - Kingdoms Capital **Princess Vie’s Castle - Vie’s castle **Sparkle Dock - A dock for transporting goods all around the Mushroom World **Truth House - Small, old, run-down house, where the Scepter of Truth is held *Snowy Plains - One of the smallest towns in the whole kingdom. *Diamond Desert - A desert with many diamond mines *Dark Ruins - A town mainly for burying the dead *Crystal Dock - A resort beach. *Twinkle Forest - A forest in the middle of the kingdom **Velvet Lane - Velvets hideout for 6 months **Mineral Mines - Mines for crystal, silver and gold. Trivia *The Crystal Kingdom is in fact an island. *The main languages are Dutch and German. *Word for native of The Crystal Kingdom is Crystalian. (Cryst-AL-lian) Category:Kingdoms